An Old Friend, A New Love
by Italy's Kiss
Summary: "THEY WANT US TO COME TO L.A! JESSIE THEY REALLY DO!" Anna yelled "WHAT! WE'RE GOING TO L.A.?" Jessica yelled , Anna nodded vigorously. No Slash. Writing with OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder how the boys are doing…." Anna said out of no where is had been a lazy week in Minnesota, Jessica had come over to Anna's house out of pure boredom.

"Yeah they haven't contacted us and I'm worried sick about Ke- I mean them…" Jessica said, Anna smirked and pushed her friend slightly.

"Oh You missin' Kendall?" Anna asked touching her Yin and Yang headband, which she seemed to always have on, Jessica glared at the now laughing girl and pushed her out of her twirly chair, Anna kept laughing holding her sides.

"Oh stop it don't act like you don't miss Carlitos!" Jessica said a smirk on her face, Anna's blue eyes widened as she watched her friend burst out laughing her mousy brown hair flailing slightly.

"Oh shut up, I'm going to go check my e-mail!" Anna said storming over to the computer in a huff she pulled up her e-mail and blinked.

"Hey I got an e-mail from the guys!" Anna said, Jessica jumped up and was immediately at Anna's side.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Jessica asked, Anna scanned the e-mail and jumped up and hugged Jessica.

"THEY WANT US TO COME TO L.A! JESSIE THEY REALLY DO!" Anna yelled

"WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO L.A.?" Jessica yelled , Anna nodded vigorously.

"THEY'RE GOING TO SEND US TICKETS I HAVE TO PACK!" Anna shouted running out of her room then running right back in with a colossal suitcase and began throwing her clothes in the suitcase while stuffing a fluffy white teddy bear in the suitcase, Jessica grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"ANNA! Calm down. I have to go next door to my house pack, I'll come back oh and when are the tickets getting here?" Jessica said calmly, Anna was jittery and hyper.

"Their going to be here tomorrow!" Anna yelled and then started throwing her clothes in the suitcase again, She looked to Jessica and pointed to her door.

"MARCH GO START PACKING" Anna shouted and pushed Jessica to her house and left her there.

"I wonder what'll happen when we go to L.A…" Jessica thought as she entered her room grabbing a suitcase and slowly began packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica flew around trying to pack everything she could possibly need. She started to pace.

What do I need? She thought. Just then, it came to her. She put in all her summer clothes into a suit case. Then she put all of jewelry into a bag. Finally, she put everything she could possibly think of into a bag. She smiled and grabbed the 3 bags she had. She walked out of her room, but stopped to give a final glance.

"Let's go to L.A." She turned off the light and walked into the hall. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cupcake, and walked out the back door. She walked into Anna's backyard, and walked in from the backdoor. She put her bags on the floor next to the front door.

She called out "Anna? You here? I'm back!"

"I'm in my room!" Anna yelled.

"Ok!" Jessica said as she plopped onto the couch.

"Hey Jess?" Anna called out "I'm finished packing. I'm coming out there."

"Kay." Jessica said as she ate a fruit snack, not really caring what she did.

"Geronimo!" Anna said as she jumped into the couch next to Jessica. Jessica gave her best friend a 'Seriously?' look.

"Sorry." Anna said as she shrugged. "Let's watch a movie…" Anna said as she ran over and pulled out all three Jurassic Park movies. Jessica looked at her,

"I am not watching that." Anna put the 1st one in and turned the TV on. She plopped onto the couch.

"Oh joy." Jessica said as she pulled a blanket onto her head. After about a halfway into the movie, Jessica and Anna were sleeping.

The sound of the alarm clock buzzed through Jessica's head. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked over at her best friend. "Hey… Anna…. Wake up…" Jessica said as she shook her, trying to wake her.

Anna sat up a little. "Whaaa?"

"We fell asleep." Jessica said groggily.

"Well no duh." Anna said tiredly. Jessica gave her a glare.

"What time is it?" she asked, her eyes blinked slowly. "It's 10: 30..." Jessica said lying back onto the couch.

"Ugh…" Anna groaned as she turned to sleep some more. "Goodnight Jessica."

"Alright. I'll wake you up for lunch later. I'm going to go to Starbucks and get some hot chocolate." Jessica said as she grabbed her purse.

"I knew it." Anna said as she buried her face into her pillow. Jessica laughed.

"See ya in a few, Anna. Bye." She waved and walked out the front door. Jessica walked over to the Starbucks, which was across the street from them. She walked inside and smelled the coffee shop smells. She walked up to the counter and ordered a Grande Hot Chocolate for herself and bought a cookie for Anna. She walked over to a table and sat down. Her phone rang. 'Telephone' played.

She smiled and answered the phone. "Hey, Anna. What's up?"

"THEY CAME THEY CAME THEY CAME!" Anna screamed.

"The tickets?" Jessica asked.

"YES!"

"Alright. I'm coming back. See ya in 5." Jessica said as she shut her phone. She grabbed her hot chocolate and the cookie and walked outside. She ran across the street and tried to open the door. She sighed and picked up the spare key from under the mat. She opened the door and walked in.

"JESSICA! THE PLANE LEAVES TODAY! WE GOTTA GO!" Anna screamed grabbing all 4 of her bags.

"LET'S GO!" Anna said as she pushed Jessica's bags outside.

"But wait, How are we gonna get there? We can't drive. Logan was the one who drove us everywhere. What are we gonna do?" Jessica said as she shook Anna's shoulders.

"Jess! We have our electric scooters from Christmas last year! We can drive those!" Anna said.

"No we don't. They broke. Remember?" Jessica said. "Oh… Yeah... I forgot…" Anna said, biting her lip.

"Oh! I know! James' uncle is a taxi driver! We can call him!" Jessica said pulling out her phone, She dialed the number and put it up to her ear.

"Hey, Uncle Matt? Can you come pick us up? We're going to the airport." Jessica said into the phone. "You can? Alright. Thanks. Bye." She hung up and turned to Anna. "He's coming."

Anna sighed. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Anna answered it.

"Hi Uncle Matt!" Anna waved.

"Hey! How are my favorite not-nieces?" he asked them. Jessica laughed. He'd been calling them that for like, ever. He was like family to them.

"I'm good!" Anna said as she hugged him.

"That's good! So how are you, Jess?" He said, turning to Jessica.

"I'm good too. I'm just drinking hot chocolate." She said as she drank another sip.

"Alright Girls, Let's go!" Uncle Matt said as he took their bags out and put it into the taxi. Anna got in and put her seatbelt on, Then Jessica got in and did the same. Anna looked at Jessica.

"What?" Jessica asked her.

"You're wearing that?" she said gesturing at Jessica's sweatpants and tank top.

"So?" Jessica said, confused.

"We're going to see the guys we like and you wear that?" Anna said sounding very shocked.

"So let me guess… You want me to change?" Jessica said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. And I have the perfect outfit for you." Anna said "And we're here." She pulled out a dark blue tank top and short shorts.

Then she grabbed converse for Jess, knowing she won't wear anything else. She handed them to Jessica.

"Put them on. Now." Anna said as she pushed Jessica towards the bathrooms.

"Ok! God. I'm going." Jessica went in. Anna looked down at what she was wearing. A skirt and a tank top, And her favorite gladiator sandals. Perfect she thought.

"I hate you." Jessica said as she came out.

"Awww... Someone's crabby!" Anna said as she pinched Jess's cheek, Jessica glared at her.

"Flight 12 to Los Angeles is now boarding." A woman said over the PA system.

"Let's go to L.A." Anna and Jessica said as the locked arms and walked towards the boarding station


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe it we're in Los Angelis~!" Anna screamed as she flopped on the bed of the palm woods hotel.

"You said it" Jessica said apparently the guys had been at a recording session with their boss Gustavo, and they weren't coming back until later.

"Anna?" Jessica questioned her friend, Anna just sighed and traced a picture of her and Jessica with the guys.

"I know you miss them but we're going to see them again" Jessica said, Anna turned to her and jumped up.

"LET'S GO TO THE POOL!" Anna screamed jumping up, Jessica laughed as Anna grabbed her bathing suit and went into the bathroom to change, she came out three minutes later in a bikini that had cupcakes all over it.

"Go get your suit on!" Anna yelled, Jessica sighed and grabbed her bathing suit going into the bathroom and slipping it on, she came out wearing a one piece with a skull on it.

"Let's go!" Anna said punching her fist in the air she grabbed her friends hand and dragged Jessica down to the lobby ignoring most of the guys that were staring at them and jumped in the pool without Jessica.

Anna let out a light squeal as she came up for air and shook her head lightly letting the water fly off of her hair.

"Jessica?, Anna?" A familiar voice spoke out both girls turned and grinned from ear to ear.

"LOGAN!


	4. Chapter 4

"LOGAN!" Anna and Jessica screamed as they tackled the smiling boy.

"Hey Guys!" Logan said as he hugged both girls.

"Hi!" Anna said excitedly.

"What's up, Mitchell?" Jessica smirked as she stood up. Anna jumped up and giggled happily.

"I'm good, Storm." Logan smirked.

"I loathe you." Jessica glared at him.

"Yeah? What if I brought you to Knight? Would you still loathe me then?" Logan said as he stood up.

"That depends." Jessica mumbled.

"Whatever. Anyways... you girls wanna come see the guys?" Logan said.

"NO! WE'RE NOT PRETTY YET!" Anna screamed.

"We'll meet you guys there later. I don't think Anna is ready yet." Jessica said crossing her arms, and gave Logan a 'She's-not-coming-till-she's-pretty-enough-yet.' look. He nodded.

"Yeah, Ok. It's room 2J. See ya later." Logan said as he walked away.

Anna turned to Jess with crazy eyes and said "JESSICA. WE NEED TO LOOK FREAKING HOT." Jessica sighed and pulled Anna towards their room.

"I know. I know. "Once they got to the room, Anna flew over to her bags. Jess just sat on her bed.

"Your freaking out, Anna."

"NO I'M NOT." Anna hollered. Jessica rolled her eyes. Anna found what she was looking and ran into the bathroom. Jessica got up and decided to pick out her outfit. After a while, Anna came out. Her shoulder-length was dirty blonde hair into a bun and just a little lip gloss on her lips.

"How do I look?" she asked Jess.

"Great. How about me?" Jess said as she posed slightly. Her mousy brown hair was straight with a small braid in the side ending at her lower back.

"Awesome! Now let's go!" Anna said as she ran out into the hallway. Jessica rolled her eyes and followed after best friend. Anna flew down the hallway and ran straight into the wall.

"Owww…." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Jessica caught up to Anna and laughed at her.

"Nice fall. But, you did manage to run into their door." Anna stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Jessica laughed and knocked on the door. Logan answered the door.

"Hey Storm. Hey Anna. C'mon in." Jessica and Anna walked inside.

"Cool place, Mitchell." Jessica said as she looked around.

"Who's at the door?" Carlos said as he walked out from his room, Anna gasped.

"CARLOS!" she screamed as she tackled him.

"Anna?" Carlos said confused.

"Yeah!" Anna giggled.

"Hey!" Carlos said as he hugged her.

"I missed you!" Anna said as she hugged him tightly. Carlos stood up. Anna was still holding onto him.

"Did I just hear Jessi and Anna?" Kendall said as he walked out.

"Hey Knight." Jessica said as she waved at him.

"Jess? Is that you?" Kendall said in disbelief.

"It's me." Jessica said.

"Wow. You're… hot!" he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks. I guess?" Jessica said as she hugged him back. "So. What are we gonna do?"

"How about Ledo's pizza?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Anna and Jessica said at the same time.

"C'mon. Let's go." Carlos said as he took Anna's hand. She giggled. Kendall smiled at Anna and Carlos and then turned to Jessica. He picked her up and carried her out the door, following Anna and Carlos. Once they were downstairs, they got into a limo and drove to Ledo's.


	5. Chapter 5

"AWESOME PIZZA!" Anna yelled pumping a fist in the air, She was more excited than anyone more some odd reason.

"Anna keep your voice down we're in a restaurant" Jessica hissed, Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! They can try to kick me out but I'd just dig my heel into their foot or I could get into a fight" Anna said with a mischievous glint in her eye, Jessica shook her head.

"NO The last time you got into a fight we weren't band but waiters were scared to death of you!" Jessica exclaimed, The guys looked at Anna, When they were in Minnesota Anna was just a shy innocent girl, Now she was starting fights.

"aw C'mon one fight won't hurt…" Anna pleaded

"N-" Jessica was cut off

"Then it's settled, YO LEDO!" Anna shouted to the cook, He looked at Anna.

"Yes a dear?" Ledo asked, Anna grinned.

"I know you got a couple of waiters back there big, strong, buff are they itching to fight?" Anna asked with a grin, Ledo grinned.

"we have a one, But are you sure you want to fight him?" Ledo asked, Anna nodded.

"Alright but do not a sue me if eh hurts you too bad okay?" Ledo asked.

"Oh I won't just as long as you won't sue me" Anna said, Ledo sighed and banged a spoon three times on the counter a big muscley guy came out.

"You want me to fight her there's no way this little girl-" The guy started Anna let out a war-cry grabbing his wrist she threw him over her shoulder causing him to crash land into a table.

"ANNA!" Jessica screamed at her, Anna's eyes grew wide as she screamed again her grin still there, The whole restaurant was cheering on the so called 'dainty' girl, The guy stood up he charged at Anna, Anna screamed and knocked him into another table pinning him down she screamed:

"TAP OUT~! TAP OUT~!" Anna screamed, The guy was about to flip her when she flipped him over on his stomach and grabbed his arms and pulled them back, Finally he screamed:

"I GIVE, I GIVE" Anna let go of his arms and strolled over to her table, The guys gaped at her and Jessica shook her head.

"A-Anna when did you?" Carlos couldn't even finish his sentence Anna pressed her lips to his then pulled back

"Don't question it just… love it" Anna said, Jessica sighed and shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

After Dinner, Anna, Carlos, Kendall and Jessica had gone back to 2J.

Anna and Carlos had fallen asleep, cuddling on the couch.

Kendall and Jessica were sitting in Kendall's room, talking about what had happened while they didn't see each other.

Jessica was laughing at a story about Gustavo yelling at them for blog-napping Deke.

"So, you trapped him in a garbage can? That's genius!" Jessica laughed.

"I know right!" Kendall laughed as Jessica fell onto the floor.

"That's hilarious!" Jessica laughed as she rolled on the floor.

Kendall smiled as he looked down at the girl he had a crush on since 3rd grade.

Jessica stopped laughing and smiled up at him. "What's wrong?"

He smiled down at her. "I have a question for you."

She tilted her head. "What is it?"

"C'mere." He said as he stuck his hand out.

She took his hand and stood up. "What?"

He smiled and started walking out into the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Jess said as he picked her up.

"Somewhere. Now shush." He said as he carried her out of the apartment.

After he'd walked for a few minutes, Jessica was starting to get suspicious.

"Alright, where are you taking me?" Jessica said as she looked at him.

"You'll see." He said as he walked onto the beach.

"Oh my god." Jessica said as she saw what she could've never expected.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god..." Jessica said as she saw the most romantic thing in her life.

Red roses scattered on the sand, twinkly lights draped over the deck, and a violinist playing their song.

Jess looked at Kendall, with tears in her eyes, "I love it..."

He smiled, "I knew you would."

Kendall walked down to the middle of the beach and sat down, putting Jessica in his lap.

She smiled and put her head in the crook of his neck.

He started singing something she couldn't hear.

She slowly started to fall asleep, he didn't care.

He enjoyed her warm breath on his neck.

Kendall looked at her and whispered, "I love you, Jessica Rae Storm..."

_If only she could hear me..._


End file.
